


The Other Way to Love

by obisimp



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Breaks Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, I am the god of horny, I lost 5 friends over the sexiness of this fic, I'm at school and have nothing better to do than to write this, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Proof that I'm a whore for the high ground, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is the reason that I'm horny, Threats of Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisimp/pseuds/obisimp
Summary: After getting separated from her friends and the rest of the team, Flo (my OC) gets trapped in Roman Sionis' basement. She saves her own life with a lie, but in no way did she expect that to lead to a real relationship with her worst enemy. Suddenly, she's thrown into a mess of violence, toxicity, and a confusing mess everyone around her calls love.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright mate, fanfiction ain't my job and, although I will try to update this at least once a week, I'm not promising anything. Only read this if you're okay with being left on a cliffhanger!  
> Also, don't get mad at me, I'm gonna put the proper warnings here so no one does. If you're not okay with some swearing (it's not excessive or used in an offensive context), lots of sexual content (lots of dubcon, be warned!), and some violence, don't read this.  
> I'm removing comments saying that something I write breaks canon, because I don't give a shit about what happens in canon. This is my story and I'm doing whatever I want.

I sat there in the cold, waiting for something to happen. I probably expected Harley and the rest of the team to come rescue me, but realistically, there was no way for that to happen. I felt like a failure. I had let myself be taken away, and now I'd have to face the consequences. No one knew where I could be, and I couldn't possibly imagine how they could find out.

My situation felt hopeless.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from far away. My heart started racing. Either something really good was about to happen, or something terrible would. The footsteps grew louder as the room seemed to grow colder and more stiff, and I felt like I was dying. Whoever this was, it wasn't Harley or Helena. I wouldn't be getting out of this basement anytime soon.

And I definitely wasn't surprised when Sionis arrived.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear Florence," I heard his deep and cold voice, but didn't care to turn around to look at him. "I think you have some explaining to do, huh?"

My heart was beating faster every second. If I refused to say anything, he might kill me. However, if I told the truth, I'd be giving away the plan.

He spoke again, and it sounded very patient for someone like him. "Don't be afraid, young one. If you tell the truth, I will see to it that no harm comes to you."

I scrambled to think of something to say. "They haven't told me most of their plan," I paused, my heart skipping a beat as I was worried about what sounded plausible. "The truth is that I don't agree with their feminist ideals. And more than that, I really..." I found the strength to finally look at him. "Love you."

"Oh," he said, his voice getting deeper. "Well that is quite something. Then you don't have to go back to them, do you? I suggest you admit right now that you are lying. It will save us both much pain in the end."

With some quick thinking, I came up with a response. "I really love you, Sionis, I would do anything to prove that I love you. I would do anything for you. Just let me live long enough to show you my love."

He replied, "Very well." I couldn't believe it could, but his voice got even deeper. "We'll see tomorrow if you really love me or not. I suggest you think about what you are saying. Once again, it will save both you and I a lot of pain."

"I'm telling the truth. I promise." I replied as he left the room.

_What have I done?_ I thought to myself. _It can't possibly happen tomorrow night, Sionis would never do something like that!_ I scared myself with many possibilities about what he would do to me. _And, Sionis, if one more time you say that I have to trust you won't do something because it's simply illegal, I will personally kick you in the face, shoot the lock on the door, get the fuck out of here, and call Harley._

I sat down on the small bed and found a flashlight. Being trapped in the basement wasn't the worst I've ever suffered through, but the fact that the new worst criminal was the one keeping me was terrifying.

_At least I have one more day to live_ , I reminded myself. Or so I hoped that I had one more day to live. The truth was that I completely supported the team's efforts, but I was mildly interested in Sionis.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and thoughts of Sionis flooded my head. I had no idea if I actually loved him. The team didn't like many men for the reason that they were stereotyped as to have to depend on them, but now, this man might have been my only hope. And besides, I thought, we are supposed to have lives outside our hero roles.

Every second seemed to last an hour, and every hour seemed to last a week. Suddenly, I heard a door slam shut and loud footsteps coming down the stairs.

I heard a voice: it was Sionis. "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. And by a long time, I mean a whole day." His voice got lower. "Say, this basement is a terrible place. I hope you didn't assume it would be my entire house, Florence. "

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. I knew not to act suspicious, but I had no idea what was going to happen now. "What are you going to do?"

"More like, what are we going to do? Follow me," he replied.

I stood up and walked towards the door to the stairs. I was shaking. Sionis grabbed both of my arms, probably to prevent me from escaping. Either way, I wasn't going to try to escape unless there was a good chance of success. I remembered how he said it would save us both pain.

As he led me upstairs, I got more and more nervous. I closed my eyes. Every step felt like an hour, and Sionis only made it worse by holding me, with one hand holding both of mine and another hand around my waist. I still wasn't sure if I really loved him, or I had just come up with some bullshit on the spot. Either way, my heart was beating faster with every second that passed, until we stopped, and he finally said something.

"We're here," he said.

My heart almost stopped. I breathed. It can't be that bad, right? I thought. I opened my eyes and saw the luxurious and beautiful room that we were in. The walls were a nice, light shade of gray, the floor was brown with a nice, patterned red carpet in the middle, and there was a huge bed in the middle with a red blanket on top.

I calmed myself down. "It's a really nice room you got there!"

Sionis closed the door behind me. He let go of my hands and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. He placed his warm hand on my face and let it fall down to my neck. He lightly grabbed some sensitive skin and played with it. He then moved down to my leg, where he lightly squeezed it. I didn't dare to move or try anything. He looked me in my eyes. "Enough stalling. It's time for you to show me how much you really love me."

“If you’re talking about what you think I’m talking about, I’m not sure I’m ready,” I said nervously.

“DO YOU LOVE ME?” he yelled with his deep voice, looking at the wall where I just noticed there was a small gun.

I cried, shaking, “Y-y-es.”

“Then why are you being so evasive? You don’t need to worry about it unless you’re lying. Come on!” He replied.

Not having a chance to do anything, I relaxed as he picked me up and dragged me to bed. He put me down in the center and I turned to lie on my stomach.

He looked at me. “No, Flo, do you really think I will believe that? Turn around!”

“Alright,” I said, breathing quickly as I turned around to lie on my back.

Suddenly, Sionis took off my shirt, wrapped it around my left hand, and attached it to the bed. I was about to scream, but I remembered his warning about catching me lying. I let him get my other hand, but inside I was screaming.

“Now that’s what I call real love,” he said, slowly starting to slip off my shorts. That’s when I realized that I fucked up.

When my shorts were all the way off, he used them to attach my foot to the bed, then used my sock for the other. This had absolutely no way of turning out fine. I watched him take off his clothes, and every second felt like three hours. After what felt like years, I could finally see what he looked like without them. It was absolutely beautiful. I started to really love him, but more than I loved him, I knew that I didn’t want this, at least not yet.

My body wanted to do this, but I did not. Sionis let me look at him, letting me begin to get thirsty. _Well, whatever he’s doing, it’s obviously working_ , I thought, and I cringed at the thought of actually loving him. He sat down on the bed, then started to crawl closer to me, and if I hadn’t been held down, I would have flinched. His finger lightly touched my ankle, letting the thirst go through me, which hurt me mentally. It felt as if my emotions and body were working against me. He moved closer to me, getting on top of me as his hand got between my thighs, and he pushed.

He then slowly started to tease my already worn-out brain, touching my sensitive skin all over my body, which didn’t take him long to find. Although I knew this was wrong and I hated it, it felt like I needed to let him do it now. I gave in and he finally stopped teasing.

I closed my eyes as I felt a great feeling in between my thighs. It slowly went up as I felt something there, going right into me. Then it went out and right back in, building up a little bit of pleasure each time. Then it finally went further, and I sat back and breathed. My legs started shaking and I let out a quiet scream.

Sionis quickly silenced me and collapsed on me, hugging me tighter. That’s when I was sure of it: although I shouldn’t have, I really loved him.

He left as he sat up and got next to me, untying me from the bed and hugging me.

“I guess you aren’t that bad after all,” he said, his voice much higher than I had heard before. “That’s enough for today, let’s take you back to the basement. First, however, I need a kiss.”

Now with legitimate love for him, I got up, put my shorts and shirt back on as he put on his, walked over to him, tilted my head, and kissed him. He then led me back to the basement just as he had led me up to the room, put me down on the hard couch, and left without saying a word.

_Did he really, truly, love me back?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a new one today because I was bored and have time! No sexual content here because I used up today's horny.

I laid on the dark, cold, basement floor. It was empty without Sionis, who I was now deeply in love with. Although I loved him, I didn’t ever want to be in a true relationship with him. It wouldn’t be right, given who he was and what he did to my friends.

But I didn’t know if they were my friends anymore.

All I could think about was Sionis. How beautiful he was, how he looked without his creepy, slightly silly clothes, and how much he could give to me. I still wanted to leave, but I knew that if I tried to escape, we would never talk again.

I rolled over, not realizing how much it hurt my head. I accidentally scratched my nose on the doorstop, quickly sitting up and putting my hand to my nose. Catching the blood slowly flowing out, I walked to the other side of the room and got the snacks that were left there.

I opened the bag of chips and started eating them. The cold of the basement hurt my back.

Suddenly getting an idea, I dropped the bag of chips and ran towards the door. After shaking it a little bit, I got it open. Stealthily closing it and tiptoeing upstairs, I tried and failed to open the door to the rest of the house. However, I had a plan. I stuck my nail in the keyhole and tried to pick the lock, and it worked. I finally got my first real look at the house, although it was mostly dark.

There was one window across from the door that let in lots of moonlight, and the floor was smooth. The furniture was arranged weirdly, in a way that it was really hard to see what was there. I suddenly heard a loud thump. There were footsteps. It wasn’t just one person, but many others. I saw a shadow at the opposite end of the room, and I quickly hid behind a bookshelf. _Getting caught? No mate, not here,_ I thought to calm myself. However, I did not know whether or not this would be true.

About ten people came in. They walked quietly to the door, and Sionis followed them, his footsteps not making a sound. However, when they walked out the door and waited for him to come through, he stayed behind.

“Carry on with the plan,” he said to the others. “I need to take care of something.”

I looked up to find him staring right at me. He had an angry look on his face, which quickly changed to a slight frown as he sat down next to me. “Are you alright?” he asked.

I started crying. “I know what this looks like. I promise, I still love you.” There was no way we’d ever get back together again, and I shook in fear and sadness.

“You think this is bad? You’re amazing for this! Come on, let’s go together.” he said with a soft and understanding voice, placing his hand on my shoulder. He then stood up and ran towards the door, and I followed closely behind. “The number one rule is to be stealthy and never let yourself get caught. Do you understand?”

I nodded. “I understand. And what are we exactly doing?”

“Well you might say that we are forcefully buying stuff for free,” he said, his voice getting lower.

I froze. “That goes against everything that is moral, what are you even thinking, Sionis?”

“It gives me money. And if you still aren’t convinced, I’ll give you some of the profits from reselling. I’ll give you everything I can with the money.”  
“Fair enough,” I said, although I still didn’t believe that.

A voice in the back of my mind told me, _this is your time to escape, Flo! Don’t waste it!_ However, although I had a chance to escape, I simply couldn’t. If I left and came back to the team, Sionis would never forgive me. He’d think that being lovers and being enemies are mutually exclusive, which, to a certain degree, they definitely are. And the more I sat there, in the basement, having nothing other than my own thoughts and time, I realized how much I disagreed with the team’s feminist views. Sionis saw my hesitation, and he shouted at me, “Why are you waiting? If you really loved me, you would go!”

I froze, realizing how suspicious I looked. I then looked up and said, “Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Let’s go!”

We proceeded to run outside and travel down the street until we arrived at a nearby museum.

When we arrived at the museum, the place we were stealing from, I started to walk up to the door. Then he stopped me. “No, my love. We don’t make ourselves so known as by entering through the front door! Don’t worry. I already know the easiest way in.”

We sneaked to the back of the museum through the bushes, then Sionis opened a vent that was just big enough for us. He got in first, then I followed and successfully closed the vent. Everything I was doing just felt so wrong. It obviously wasn’t good to do this, and we were stealing things worth real money. However, my love for Sionis was greater than all of these things. I felt all of the emotions I’ve ever felt at once. Anger and hate at myself for stealing, happiness that I was going to be with Sionis, and fear of getting caught or losing my other friends. Suddenly, Sionis dropped down through the vent, and I followed, landing in the middle of the museum.

I stood up and looked around. The light was on, but the cameras were pointing the other way. Sionis sneaked over to the other side of the room, his back to the camera. He carefully held the bottom of a painting and lifted it, taking it off the wall. He walked backwards and motioned for me to get back into the vent. I grabbed the top and struggled to pull myself up, but eventually, I did it. Sionis pushed the painting up, and I took it, moving it backward, out of the vent and into the soft, cold grass.

Sionis quickly picked up the painting and started running, and I followed close behind. We ran back down the block and into the house, and I closed the door behind us. He placed the painting inside of a box on the floor and closed it up.

“That will do for tonight,” he said. He turned to me. “I’ve got more important matters to deal with now.”

And that’s when I realized that there was no turning back.

He led me upstairs and to his room, a different one to where we were in last time. This one was messy, had clothes on every chair, and had a bed covered with clothes. Sionis quickly ran over to the bed and picked up most of the clothes off of it. I walked over there and helped too.

He said, “It’s things like these that show me that you really love me.”

“Well of course I love you!” I replied, coming up with something on the spot. I shivered, it didn’t sound natural at all.

“We must sleep now,” he said in a deep voice. “I’ll make sure to get you some fancy clothes for tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll love them.”

My heart skipped a beat. I didn’t know what to say. I always had social anxiety, but now it was the worst. I loved him, and I desperately wanted him to stay with me and love me back, but everything he was doing was wrong. “I’m sure I will,” I gulped.

“That’s good,” he said, getting in bed. “Why are you talking like this? It makes me think you’re lying about your love.”

“I promise, I’m not,” I replied, my heart beating faster. “I just have social anxiety sometimes.”

“Well I hope that you’ll be better tomorrow, it’s going to be a very special day.”

I hesitated, but got in bed too. I closed my eyes, but I couldn’t fall asleep. I knew that there was no turning back now. The team would never let me back in if they knew what I had done. I was too attached to a bad person. It hurt me, and I realized that I had made too many decisions without thinking. I regretted ever pretending that I loved him, only to actually get attached. I knew how unhealthy my obsession with him was. And yet, despite all that, I still loved him.  
 _Why the fuck is he falling in love with a woman from the Birds of Prey?_ I wondered. It seemed suspicious, but another thought made that seem unimportant. _Fuck suspicions, this is the first opportunity you’ve gotten that you haven’t fucked up. Don’t keep your streak of bad relationships._

I cried, knowing that I shouldn’t be listening to my low self-esteem, but I did anyway. I couldn’t live without Sionis’ love. I cried even more, but still silently, when I remembered how I was forced into the relationship. It all started with a lie that made itself true. Now, I’m in this madness that everyone else would call love.

I stopped crying and looked at the ceiling, wishing for this to be over. I wanted Sionis to be on my side, but if I told him about my side, he wouldn’t love me. And besides, I was also starting to disagree with the side I was supposed to be on.

All of this because of one single lie.

I thought about it as my eyes shut and I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has slightly more violence than the previous ones, but it's still canon-typical. It also has some (a lot of) sexual content. If you don't like it, skip it. Also, thank you for the comments that movitaved me to write this.

I woke up feeling well rested the next day. Sleeping next to Sionis in the soft bed was the best I’ve ever felt in a long time. The pillow was softer than my cat’s fur, but just thinking about my cat made me cry. I knew I had made a mistake falling in love with Sionis. I knew I had made a mistake not taking my chance to escape. I knew I had made a mistake letting him do all this to me, but despite all that, I just couldn’t take my eyes off him. Just being near him made me feel pain, knowing that I had to do something. Him simply being there made my heart beat faster. I was closer with him now than I ever was with Harley, Helena, or Dinah.

Sionis was already awake, his arm around me. He turned around and whispered, “Oh, so you’re awake. I think you know what to do.”

“Of course!” I said, nervous, but knowing what he implied. He then grabbed one of my arms, took off my shirt, and put it around my arm. He then grabbed my other hand and put it next to the first, tying the shirt around both.

He looked at me, making me excited. “Do you like it like this?”

“If you like it, I like it,” I replied, realizing that my lie had become fully true now. However, I continued playing along because I did love him.

“That’s good,” his voice got lower as he started to slip off my shorts.

I gasped as his hand touched my naked chest. It wasn’t warm or anything, but his touch made me feel like nothing else mattered. I watched him take off his shirt, and I loved the feeling of not being able to do anything about it anymore. When he got fully naked, he got in bed right next to me and we kissed. He started to run his hand down my leg, then back up my inner thigh. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to get right to the good part. Finally, he pushed down and stuck a finger inside me.

I couldn’t even feel the pure joy I was experiencing fully before he took it out. “Ha, got you!” he laughed before getting on top of me and wrapping his arms around me, going in fully.

I gasped. It felt so good.

I started shaking. Sionis was slow, but still surprising me here and there. He rubbed the skin on my shoulders and held me down completely. My legs were shaking by this point, and my whole body gave me pleasure.

Sionis slowly left, but I was content with what he did. I slowly started to put my shorts on, but he quickly put on his clothes and stopped me.

“Oh, Flo, I have something special for you.”

I was relieved. _I could finally stop wearing my dirty, smelly old clothes._

He walked over to me with something clearly brightly colored in his hand, and he slowly put it on me. The top was weird, having no sleeves and one strap in the back. In the front, there were two that went on my shoulders. It was tight enough that I could tell that it wasn’t made to be taken off easily. It was also weirdly revealing.

Sionis slipped some nice shorts on me, also tight ones that I probably wouldn’t be able to take off easily. They were a nice solid light blue, unlike the top’s multicolored pattern with red accents.

He looked happy. “There,” he said. “It’s done.”

“It feels very comfortable,” I replied. And no, I wasn’t lying, it was, in fact, very comfortable.

“I’m glad you like it,” he replied, walking towards the door. I stood up and followed him. “Let’s get some food!”

When we got downstairs, I sat down on a normal chair at what looked like the table, though I wasn’t sure. Everything in the house was fancy or weird. Sionis then walked into the other room, closing the door behind him. I was worried for a second, but then he came back out with two bowls of what looked like soup.

He placed one down in front of me, then one in front of the set next to me. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he sat down and sighed.

I started talking. “When I first told you I loved you, I thought I loved you the most I ever would. But now I realize that I’m progressively loving you more and more, every hour that I’m with you.”

“I tried to be menacing to you, but with both of our,” he coughed. “Perfect bodies, that was almost impossible.”

We laughed together, but I also knew that this was true.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from outside that sounded like a gunshot. I heard a scream and saw a drop of blood on the window. Sionis quickly left everything, including me, behind and ran out the back door. After determining that it was safe, Sionis motioned for me to follow. I grabbed the gun he had on his shelf for defense in case something actually happened, which it seemed like something did. _Oh fuck,_ I thought. _I really hope I wasn’t found_.

I desperately did not want to be found.

Sionis grabbed the strap on the back of my shirt, me now realizing what it was supposed to be for. I saw a bullet fly through the air at high speeds as I heard loud footsteps and gunshots. Suddenly, I saw an explosion happen far away. The trees and other buildings blocked my view, but I could clearly see that something was wrong. Sionis ran to see what was going on, and I followed closely.

Sionis then looked nervous and turned to me.

“Someone’s trying to interfere with the plan. I have people helping me, and they get some of the money, but they’re gonna die, I’m afraid.”

I looked up at him. “Well if they are going to die, shouldn’t we at least try to save them?”

He replied, “Yes, in fact we should. How about you go help them? Take that gun in your hand and do whatever you need to do, Flo.”

I nodded, then ran quickly down the grassy hill and to the street, where there was a huge traffic jam and a battle between those people and someone else I didn’t know.

I knew that what I was doing was wrong. However, I didn’t care about if something was wrong as long as it would please Sionis. _No, don’t do it, he isn’t worth the shitty things you’re going to do_ , I said to myself, but my love took over. I pointed his gun and shot whoever was trying to kill them.

I quickly started running back to the house, and about five people followed me. We took the long way, all the way around the streets to confuse the people still chasing us. When it looked like we lost them, I said, “We’ve gotta hide somewhere until we’re sure they’re gone.”

Someone in the group replied, “I agree. Get behind some bushes.”

And that’s what we did. We waited for about five minutes, which to me felt like two hours. We were finally almost positive that those looking for us were gone. We then took the shortest way back to the house, and I entered as everyone else left.

Sionis opened the door as soon as he saw me there. “Did you make it?”

I panted. “Yes, I think I did. We escaped and no one knows where we are now. At least, I’m crossing my fingers that that’s the case.”

“Very well, then.” he replied. “However, there’s more to this situation than I thought. Someone’s trying to find my house, which is this one we are in. They are dangerously close. You need to hide in the basement.”

Without thinking, I ran inside, found the door to the basement, picked the lock open again, closed it, and ran back down there. Then I remembered how much I hated it. The walls were damp and disgusting. The couch was as hard as rock, and the floor was cold and hard. I sat there, thinking about what I had just done. Why did I choose this life? I really had no idea. _There is no turning back_ , I decided. _I’d just have to wait and see what happens_.

Suddenly, I heard a distant gunshot, then some footsteps upstairs. However, I stayed in the basement, being too scared to check out what was going on. I heard some voices upstairs.

“I think we got them,” someone said, though it was hard to hear.

Another voice replied, “I think so too. Now we’ve gotta find the others.”

I shivered. _Are they talking about Sionis? If yes, I’m in big trouble._

Now realizing that it was a choice between Sionis and myself, I decided to run upstairs. I instantly saw broken glass everywhere and blood was spilled in a few spots. I shook, but my love for Sionis was stronger than any broken glass. I felt the glass cut through my feet, but I didn’t feel the pain as much as I felt the pain of Sionis being in danger. I ran down the hallway, seeing the walls split open and the floor cracked. Suddenly, I saw someone follow me down the hallway and grab me, carrying me out the front door and putting me down in a hidden spot in the side-yard.

I tried to get up, but my injuries were too bad. I laid there, waiting for someone to save me. Remembering Sionis and how much I loved him was even worse. Even if I survived, my life wouldn’t be a life without Sionis. And if I died but Sionis didn’t, he’d have to feel the pain of a life without me. It was just empty.

Suddenly, I heard some loud footsteps down the street and I closed my eyes. I just wanted it to end right here and now. I couldn’t live with what I had done and the consequences of my actions. I had made a big mistake…

Then, someone grabbed me and shook me until I opened my eyes. I looked up tiredly and saw a familiar face.

“Oh my god, Flo, we were so worried about you! What happened?”

I breathed, then my heart skipped a beat as I almost had an anxiety attack.

“Harley?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to go to sleep soon, so I rushed with the writing of this chapter, but I promise that tomorrow's chapter will be more thought out and generally better. I just wasn't feeling that good today.

I couldn’t believe it. _I have to be dreaming_ , I told myself. It felt like I almost had a heart attack right there. I was lying there, away from view of anyone else, behind the bushes, with cuts all over my feet, scratches all over the rest of my body, and Harley sat next to me, looking at me.

“Helena and I were so worried about you! What happened? You’re safe now,” she said crying.

She, however, didn’t comfort me. If I went with her, I’d never be with Sionis again, and right now, he was my highest priority. “Well, you see, Harley, he was nice to me, treated me with great respect, made me feel at home.”

She replied, “Don’t be fooled by him. We need to go back and decide what’s the next thing to do.”

“Alright,” I said enthusiastically, but inside, I didn’t know if this was what I really wanted.

I stood up and walked back to Harley’s apartment with her. When we got there, she opened the door and took me to the couch, where I laid down because of my injuries.

I was panting. “Thank you, for, everything.”

She replied with a smile, “No problem. It’s always my duty to help out the team!”

We sat there for a while, discussing what had happened. I was very nervous, to the point where I would have been shaking if not for Harley being there. I didn’t dare to tell her about Sionis and I, and I was relieved but acted worried when she said that he had escaped. I tried to hold out hope for him still being out there somewhere, looking for me. However, I couldn’t leave the team, and I knew that staying with him would cost me my life.

When Harley and I went outside to go look for him, I decided that I wouldn’t let him die. I’d keep him alive, I’d give him a chance for redemption. And even if he didn’t take it, I would still be with him, and we’d still be together as much as we want.

Despite this, we still tried to find him. We walked down the streets and tried to look around for anyone being suspicious. Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine and turned around. Sure enough, there was Sionis. Harley had a gun pointed at him already, but he ran out of view, and I followed closely behind while we lost Harley.

Sionis and I ran back to his house, where he opened the door and I walked in to see some of the damage slightly fixed, but the place still was in very bad condition.

“Oh, don’t worry Flo, upstairs has been untouched,” he commented, and I followed him upstairs to the room that we were in the first time, with the gray walls and red bed. Sionis pushed me onto the bed, then following and getting on top of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and played with them. I loved it.

Suddenly, I heard and explosion and Sionis ran out of the room. I followed slowly, seeing that there had been another attack on the house.

“We don’t have much time,” I explained. “It would probably be easier to stay upstairs and to make them think that we’re not here.”

Sionis ran back upstairs. “I agree. Let’s go back there.”

We ran back into the room and sat next to each other behind the bed. I was nervous, but a kiss on my head soothed me.

“You’ll be alright,” he said. “I’m more worried about myself.”

I replied, crying, “I’m not afraid to die. I just want you to be safe.”

He put his arm around me. “Well that’s exactly what I want,” smiling.

I froze, looking at him weirdly. He whispered, “Hey, this is proof that you love me. I know you want me.”

And that’s when I realized that he was right. I had become so dependent on him that nothing else really mattered to me anymore. I had become the very thing the Birds of Prey swore to destroy.

But did I care? No.

All I needed was love. I needed to get close to Sionis, I needed to sleep with him, I needed him inside me. And I would stop at nothing to get it. He knew what I needed, and he knew how to make me suffer for it, too.

“Get on the bed,” he said in a deep voice, and I did so quickly. He stood up and tied me to the bed, then he took off his shirt and made me look at him, and I was already imagining everything he’d do to me. The feeling of being unable to stop him and him not doing anything to me was painful, but the happiest I’d ever been. The thirst went through me until I felt like I wasn’t going to survive if he didn’t start. After about a minute, he came over to me, got in bed, and started to squeeze my leg. He moved to my thigh, then he played with the skin on my neck.

I couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get into me now. However, he wasn’t done playing with me yet. He put his hand on and squeezed the area between my thighs, and I closed my eyes and let out a quiet scream. “No more teasing, I need you inside me. Now!”

He whispered back, “I’m going to do it eventually, patience. But I’m going to make you thirsty first.”

But the truth was that I was already thirsty. And he knew it.

He finally took his hands off, then put them on my shoulders, then suddenly got inside me. _Finally_ , I thought. He looked in my eyes with a look of lust as he put more pressure onto my thighs, almost pushing me to the point of screaming.

He quickly left as he saw that I was about to have a good time, then laughed and went right back in. I finished, then he left and untied me.

I put my clothes back on, and so did he. Then, we had to make the dangerous journey downstairs to fix whatever happened this time.

Blood was spilled in a few spots on the floor downstairs, and there was still lots of broken glass and parts of walls falling apart. I quickly cleaned up most of the glass and tried to pick up everything off the floor, while Sionis helped wash off some of the dirt on the floor. Once the house was decently clean, he had a plan.

“Harley must be looking for you,” he said. “We can’t let her succeed. However, the one place she won’t look is the club tonight. We can hide there. Be safe.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but will it work? What if Harley’s got someone to help?”

He looked at me. “It’s a good concern, but we don’t have many other options. They know where the house is. They know where everything else is. They know where the club is, but they won’t be expecting us to be there.”

I nodded. “Alright.”

And that evening, we went outside and walked to the club together.

No one recognized us when we got there, and that was relieving. I got some snacks and was sitting next to Sionis, and we talked for a while.

“You own this place?” I was amazed at how good it was.

“Yeah, Flo, I bought it many years ago. I’m surprised at how much it’s grown since then.”

I replied, “What’s everyone’s attraction here?”

He looked at me. “People like you.”

“What?” I froze. _Did he mean what I think me meant?_

“Yes.”

We laughed together. Suddenly, I heard a blast outside, and Sionis quickly pulled me to the side. “I’ve got a room just in case exactly this would happen,” he said.

I smiled and opened the door, which led to a very safe-looking room. There was lots of protection, some guns on the side, and two locks on the door. He walked in with me and closed and locked the door behind us.

We sat down together in a corner, waiting for something to happen. However, minutes went by, and nothing ever did. Sionis started to slip off my shirt as Harley busted through the door with a gun in her hand.

I quickly stood between her and Sionis. I wasn’t going to let him die today. Harley put her gun down and we ran out of the room together, with me still shirtless. She let me put on her coat, and we ran back to my apartment because it was closer.

But with every step I took, I remembered Sionis and how much I loved him, and I didn’t care about Harley as much as I cared about him being safe and alive. I desperately wanted him, a lot more than I cared about Harley being safe. As she left, I cried, getting back to bed quickly and crying myself to sleep over not seeing Sionis again.


End file.
